


Hugs

by wysaric



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysaric/pseuds/wysaric
Summary: It's getting chilly where I'm at and I haven't posted in a while, so have another drabble of vaal and malcam





	Hugs

Children could be heard in the distance, laughing and shouting as they ran around the area. Parents told them to quiet down and not run, but to no avail. when children were at fantastical places like the zoo, they went ham. It certainly didn't help that there was plenty of hot chocolate to keep them awake while they ran from one exhibit to the next. 

Vaal and Malcam stood side by-side, looking at a light display the zoo had set up for the holiday season. Even though it as geared toward a holiday neither of them celebrated, it was still a pleasant display. 

Vaal shivered and buried his nose in the thin scarf that stood weakly on his neck. He clung to the hot chocolate in his hands, trying to sap as much heat as he could from the beverage. Vaal let out a sigh into his scarf, hoping the heat could help warm his face. Luckily for him, it did, but only for a few seconds. it was then instantly replaced with another biting chill from the cold, and even more so since the sigh had been a warm and wet breath of air. 

this caused vaal to hum in annoyance and shiver slightly. At the sound, Malcam looked down to his husband and chuckled at his posture. Vaal was tense, scrunching every muscle he could in order to preserve his body heat in the cold of the winter night.

"I told you to dress warmly..." Malcam said with a smile on his face. He was quite cozy; wearing a thick woolen coat accompanied with a fashionable hat, scarf, and gloves his late father had bought for him a couple years ago.

"Yeah, I know ya did, but what you DIDN'T tell me as that our date was gonna be spent outside for five hours." vaal whined.

it had only been two.

"I told you i was taking you to the zoo." Malcam defended. "Zoos aren't typically inside, darling.."

Vaal buried his face even more and muttered, "i thought they'd have heaters 'er somethin."

Malcam could only chuckle and roll his eyes. He set his own drink down on the concrete wall by the light display before fidgeting with the buttons on his coat. 

Vaal had closed his eyes at this point, trying to focus more on staying warm than on any light display or animal exhibit. he didn't open his eyes until he felt a light tap on his shoulder and heard Malcam say, "Vaal."

Standing there with his coat opened to the other, Malcam cheerily said, "Come here." His face lit up and vaal quickly set down his drink next to malcam's, wasting no time to rush into his husband's arms (and technically coat) and cling to the man for warmth. 

Malcam wrapped the coat, and his arms, tightly around vaal, being sure that while the coat's edges wouldn't over-lap, that there wasn't a section of vaal's back left open to the cold either. He gave a soft kiss to the top of his husband's head before resting his head on Vaal's, his cheek moving his glasses a little as he did so.

Vaal snuggled into the softness of Malcam's sweater, and he happily buried his face into his chest to finally warm back up. his grip on the back of Malcam's sweater softened as he felt himself melt into the heat his husband radiated, a soft hum resonating from his throat as he did so. 

after a few presently quiet moments in their embrace, vaal shifted, resting his cheek against Malcam's collar bone and nuzzling his nose into the scarf so close to his face. "Thank you, Honey~." he mumbled, enjoying every second of their sweet moment.


End file.
